


A Flame Once Frozen

by CalebMalpas



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, Exile, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebMalpas/pseuds/CalebMalpas
Summary: Elsa is the Queen of Snow and Guardian of the Forest but one day the River shows her something. Memories of a man, a warrior, lost. In the heart of the glacier she finds a statue of ice with no idea what to do with it. Daniel is a wanderer, a man of a shatter home and terrible power. He's spent years looking for answers and when he found it he learn it came at the cost of his life. A price he was all to willing to pay. Only he learn that he didn't die when he wakes up with a strange woman standing in front of him. He has no idea who this mysterious woman is or why his magic connects with hers.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First fic I've posted in a while. A long while. Hope you enjoy. updates will be random as I have a terrible habit of not writing.

“Four years locked in an enchanted forest,” I cut my apple in half, staring at the turbulent sea. A wisp of fire hovered near my face. Stones spun around me, giving my mind something to focus on other than this urgent problem. I’ve been to the ship. I’ve looked at the map. My answers lay in that forgotten river.  
“One more time?” I asked the wisp and the fire danced a bit brighter. I sighed. I stood and walked to the waters edge. It got closer then turned to steam around me. My flame was hard to control. The northern kingdom of Arendelle seemed well suited for me but I was from a small, desolate land, my large family cruel and demanding. I found peace in travel. I’ve been to many kingdoms and lands abroad. Always searching, always learning.  
“Spirit of Water, if you can hear me. I am sorry.” Near, colorless fire swirled around me and I walked into the Dark Sea. Water vaporized around me so I walked on solid ground. Dark liquid washed over me, coming into contact with my fire and creating the air I needed to breathe.  
“Is it worth it?” A soft voice whispered among the steam. I knew this voice. A spirit with no name, hidden in the dark. Ethereal and beautiful.  
“I will not stop.” I said. I couldn’t; everything was riding on this answer. I pushed on. I don’t know how long I walked but eventually, the rock grew rough. I lost sight of the surface what felt like forever ago. My clear flame let me see the waters around me. I saw the Water Spirit, I named her Kelpie after the first time she tried to drown me. I got the name from a legend from an isle to the west. A wild land, full of life and wonder and not small amount of danger.  
“You know the price.” Aye. In a desert far to the east, under an incredible amount of sand, under a scorching sun, in an ancient tomb. An ancient entity, a Djinn and I fought for days. My flame and black blade against a being to old for me to comprehend. Old wounds and scars began to ache as I recalled those days. Everything had a price; this one a bit different from the ones I’m used to  
“You can see into my heart. Tell me what you see.” I knew the answer. It has been the same since I was twelve and my father forced a burden on my soul.  
“Fire and Steel. You never change do you.” I snorted.  
“I am of Earth and Fire. I’m a stubborn bastard, born and bred.” An eternity of silence answered me but I didn’t mind. I’ve been traveling since I was fourteen, fighting since I was twelve. Something slid over me. A feeling of immense danger. In an instant, my sword was in my hand. The action was so fast I barely registered the action. Something moved above me and I drew the short kopis from the small of my back.  
“You’re afraid.” I snorted. The feeling got worse as I made out a figure to large for be real. My brain refused to accept it. Still I kept moving. I had places to be.  
“Stubborn as Stone but even a mountain can be worn down.” I bared my teeth. A fire, silvery white dashed along the length of my longsword.  
“Bring it. I won’t let some world serpent stop me.” the shadow moved on and I let out a breath. There were dangers in the world I didn’t quite understand. I’ve met the Elder Dragons from all over, the druids of the Emerald Isle, the Gods of the Nile and the Djinn of the Great Desert. I survived three of those four. The Dragon still terrify me.  
“Up.” I felt it too. There was power above me. Old and dangerous like a winter storm. Okay, how to get up. I shrunk the dome as I returned my swords to scabbard and sheathe, respectively. I concentrated on my fire.  
I ignited two small streams of fire underneath feet and shot up. I opened the dark gates of my soul and let some rage out. My colorless fire turned red than sapphire blue, burning hotter and hotter. There was a strain in my head. Magic was directly correlated to emotion. I had the ability to use my soul’s power to fuel my magic but emotions made it several times stronger.  
I broke the surface and landed on a glacial ledge. It took me a moment to remember an old saying by the people of the Misty Forest. Water has memory. The Dragons said something like that too, before they tried to eat me.  
“The price for the truth is steep.” I pulled my fire to me and blasted a hole through the ice. I poured more anger into my magic. I poured all of it. I was so close; I focused, focus the fire, the anger. The fire turned to lightning and the glacier melted around me. With the water came memories; memories I tried to forget.  
“This is for the good of the kingdom and our family, Son. Learn these lessons well.” A gruff, terrible voice commanded. A child responded enthusiastically. The sound of blows landing and bones breaking filled my head. I gritted my teeth and pushed on.  
“Prove your worth, Boy.” the voice commanded and I gritted my teeth. I didn’t really hear the next noise but I remember the feeling. Of my twin short swords sliding into soft flesh. The feeling of my soul breaking.  
“I’m done.” My voice, older, wiser, angrier, sounded, “Attend carefully, Father. For two years, I followed you but now I know. You are a coward and a fake. I am bound no longer to your will.”  
“You are a dog, only capable of listening to orders.” My anger spiked. I broke through. Before I could react, the ice beneath me shattered. I fell for a bit until I spun my flame around me, sharpening it under my feet and using two more streams out of my hands for balance.  
“You have a Dragon’s heart and the mind of a Winter’s Wolf. You are interesting; for a human.” the ground came out of nowhere and I crashed. Pain flooded my body; my l left leg was bent in an awkward position. Not broken but not healthy either. I drew my long sword and dug the point into the ice, using it as a crutch.  
I could feel it. Magic as potent and ancient as the Elders of this world. I let it all out, my fire and rage. A soundless roar tore itself from my throat only to be absorbed by the crushing silence and endless darkness. It at my fire too. This cold sank into my bones. I didn’t get cold; I couldn’t yet I was. I struggled to maintain my balance.  
“You know the price.” I looked farther and saw a figure walking towards. Made of light and magic. I moved my sword to my center, half an arms length away with the point in the ground. I gripped the worn leather handle with both hands.  
The figure got closer and I discerned a few details. It was shaped like a woman and moved with exquisite grace. It was breathtaking. I couldn't speak until it stopped just before me. There was so much power radiating from this spirit.  
“Ask your question.” I could feel the ice creeping into my body, sinking into my blood; ready to extract the price of the truth. I had one question; I’ve lived many lives in my two short decades. I’ve asked so many questions, learned so many things. I guess there was only one left.  
I looked a my hands. Solid ice. Well then. Not a bad way to go. A bit ironic for a pyromancer like me but I could deal with it. I watched it spread up my arm. It started as tingles than an almost painful cold. Finally complete lost of feeling. So odd. I took a deep breath. I couldn’t feel it. This was my last breath. Use it well.  
“Why me?”


	2. To force a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa walked through the Ahtohallan, working through the memories the river wants her to see. A man her magic is pulling her to meet.

“Daniel, a war is coming.” Elsa walked through the many corridors of Ahtohallan, The last few times she’s walked through it, a pair of voices. A man and woman. Always talking about war and its complications.  
“Rhea, we’re human. War is our base state of existence.” the man said, Daniel. His voice was a deep tenor with a slight rasp. The ice lit up underneath her feet and a colored a scene. A man, handsome with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His faintly tanned skin was bare as his shirt hung over a fire drying off. Elsa’s eyes were drawn to the strange markings that covered his upper torso, rolled over his shoulders and stopped just below his shoulder blades.  
“They are hunting our kind. Four more have died in the hunts.” The woman, who was really just a collection of leaves, twigs and dirt held together but some mystical force, waved her hands about. Daniel pulled out a stone knife and cut into an apple.  
“Rhea, we are mages, pure elemental forces in human form but that doesn’t mean we are omnipotent or omniscient. If people are too stupid to realize they are about to die then is it really our responsibility to save them?” Elsa looked at the man, studying his face as she walked. Handsome and unconcerned. It sounded like an important subject but he didn’t seem to care.  
“Stars above, I trained you too well.” Rhea said, her rubbled hand covering the blank slate that was her face.  
“No, you trained me to be a spy, Father made me a warrior. The true value of human life was something I learned on my own.” He threw a slice of his apple into his mouth and chewed slowly; obviously savoring the taste.  
“Life is precious, Daniel. That was the first lesson I taught you.” Daniel nodded as he ate another slice. He didn’t answer until he finished.  
“I agree. We, mages, the spirits, dragons, djinn, fae, every magical being out there knows that life is precious and should be protected. Humans are not inherently magical. There are those who awaken the talent or have it bestowed but humans in general are selfish. They don’t care about the gift they have. Of how amazing a single life can be.”  
“Then explain your sudden callousness about it then.” Elsa reach the ledge that led into the Heart of the River. Down there was dangerous. While Elsa has grown in her power, the magic of Ahtohallan was still to much for her.  
“You can’t teach if people refuse to learn. Five years. I tried for half a decade, traveled the world faced horrors and beheld wonders. I’ve righted so many wrongs and nothing has changed, I’ve been trapped here for four years and still nothing has changed.” He leaned forward, eyes growing weary.  
“So you’re just going to give up? I raised you better.” Daniel snorted and a soft smile graced his scarred lips.  
“I won’t deny that it sound wonderful to just let it go but, no I can’t do anything here.” He said. A small ball of flame burst into existence near his head. Silver rolled over his irises for a moment.  
“You do realize that you might die, don’t you?” Daniel shrugged as he ate another apple slice. He didn’t seem to concerned.  
“How can one life without the threat of death?” He replied casually.  
“Throwing my own lessons back at me? Rude.” Daniel chuckled at that, “I pray we meet again. You may not be my son, Daniel, but you are my family.” Rhea didn’t give Daniel a chance to answer before the makeshift figure crumple and split apart. Daniel looked at the pile of dirt and things with a sad expression. He sat there for a long time just staring at the pile than the Dark Sea.  
At some point, he got up and moved to put his shirt on and a leather breastplate. He buckled a leather belt slash harness that secured a longsword across his back and two swords crossing where his spine met his hips. He then sat back down and started on another apple.  
“Four years locked in an enchanted forest.” He chuckled to himself and the wisp of flame danced near his head. He offered it half of his apple to the flame than when nothing happened, he put it down on the rock he was sitting on.  
“One more time?” He asked with wisp before standing up and walking towards the Dark Sea. A soft glow escaped from under his collar and heat washed over Elsa. A voice called out to her, a single powerful note, full of magic and power. It was deep and resonated through the ice. Magic wrapped around her, more powerful than anything she’s ever felt, on par or greater than Ahtohallan itself.  
The voice sang and the magic weaved a picture she couldn’t see but feel. Elsa didn’t mean to take that step but she did it without really thinking. Ahtohallan joined the voice and more magic seeped from the ice.  
Elsa landed and looked around. She’d been down here once, to save the forest and then trees that glowed lit the ice. The magic was there, pressing against her skin like stone but she saw nothing. The cold pierced all the down to her bones and chilled her blood.  
“Why me?” His voice rang out. A hot wind brushed against her face and she turned to face it. Shards of light and ice hung in the air and coalesced into two figures. A man, tall, broad and dressed in extravagant finery, a thick crown studded with jewel rested on his brow. A woman, wearing travel clothes and cradling something in her arms.  
“What am I supposed to do with that?” the man asked, arrogance filled the question. The woman shrugged and shoved the package into the man’s arms. The blanket shifted and Elsa saw a baby’s face, sleeping and peaceful.  
“I don’t care. He’s your child. You decide.” The figures scattered and Elsa stumbled forward. She wasn’t freezing like the last time but the sheer power flowing from the memories was almost enough to push her back, keep her from moving forward.  
A sound crashed out then another in rapid succession before falling quiet. Then again. One, two. Elsa took a step forward and another scene built on itself. It was a young boy, twelve, maybe younger, sitting before a mirror. His body marked with a strange patterned that weaved over his chest and back.  
“This is a wonderful growth, Daniel.” the king said, walking into the room. The sound, like a drum, echoed again. The boy looked at the king, his face hopelessly blank.  
“They didn’t need to die, Father.” the boy said, his voice hollow. The king put his hand on his child’s shoulder, quickly pulling back, and assuring the child that he did the right thing. Elsa felt his hesitation but the figures shattered at the pulsing sound.  
“Attend carefully, Father.” Daniel stood before his father, who sat on his thrown, “For two years I’ve followed you but now I know. You are a coward and a fake!” Anger was visible in his stance, audible in his voice and even with his face carved out of snow, she could see it in his eyes. The king leaned forward slightly, disgust etched on his features.  
“You are a dog. All you had to do is follow orders.” Men stepped into the vision, guards with their hands on their weapons.  
“You attacked the woman I consider my mother, my only family and you expect me to just roll over and accept that?” Daniel drew the two swords that rested on the small of his back. She’s seen that design before. A single edged blade with a forward curve to it.  
“You’ve mistaken a wolf for a dog, Henry Westergaard.” The guards jumped Daniel, the scene shattered. The beating sound grew closer together. Elsa pushed on, witnessing deeds both wonderful and terrible. She witnessed the moment he gave up on humanity.  
“She’s a witch!” Some villager shouted, Daniel stood in front of a large crowd, standing between them and a young child. He held a single longsword in his hand, blade lowered with the tip just over the surface of the ice.  
“She’s a kid.” Daniel’s voice held a dangerous note to it. He was a single breath from violence and there was very little chance the villagers could stand a chance against him.  
“She’s a spawn of the devil and we won’t have Satan’s consort here.” The villager with a pitchfork said, waving his weapon in a threatening manner. Daniel turned only his head to speak to the girl.  
“Run, run into the forest until you can run no more.” The child ran off, scattering when she got to far. Daniel faced the villagers, the beat of magic growing harsher. There was a weight to his gaze and Elsa felt it despite the fact that this is a memory.  
“I’ve given your kind every chance to be more than your fears. Pray to whatever god you believe in because I’m done trying to teach you imbecilic cannibals.” Daniel started towards the villager. The magic scattered the memory before Elsa witnessed something unforgivable.  
The magic pulsed and she recognized it. A heartbeat. That distinctive one, two than pause. A hot wind guided her until she found him.  
Standing proud like some ancient lord, Daniel stood with his sword, point down, somewhat away from his body. His face was relaxed, eyes closed and overall...peaceful. The magic pulsed and Elsa saw it. The strange marks she’d seen earlier on his body were glowing, outlined in dull firelight underneath the ice. Voices sang quietly underneath the pounding magic, telling her what to do. She reached out and touched his face. Magic grew still around them as something washed over her, taking her away from the heart of the glacier she was standing in.  
She stood on a rocky bluff overlooking the ocean. Wind pulled at her hair, bringing the scent of metal and wood. She turned around and saw a path carved into the mountain. She followed it, followed the feeling of magic. The mountains, dark and imposing ran along the coast for as far as she could see. The path was well worn and even had plants poking out of the cracks. The wind was gentle, the sun bright and the magic thick. A nice day for a walk.  
The further down the path she walked, the more she could hear something. A voice, a mere whisper in the wind. It grew louder until she walked around a curve and found a man kneeling by the mountain face, next to a large wicker basket. He sang a sea shanty to himself as he picked up rocks, looked them over critically and either put it back on the ground or gently put it in the basket. His hair was longer than the memories and he sported a few days of facial hair. Elsa walked up to him and gingerly sat down next to him as he worked. He moved with a simple economy, no motion was wasted. She could feel it now that she was so close. Not just the fire that lay under his mark, hidden by his simple shirt, but something deeper, more grounded into his very being.  
“Ah.” The song broke as he leaned forward slightly and reached for a large rock. It was the size of a small melon but he gripped it with his fingertips and lifted it with no effort. He twisted his wrist so it rested in his palm. The magic slapped her senses. Daniel’s face was completely serene as his his eyes, now silver in color, glowed. The rock lifted slightly out of his palm and began spinning slightly.  
Slowly a dull grey liquid leeched out of the rock into the air. Once no more liquid came out, Daniel set the rock back down then brought his now empty hand to the rippling blob of what Elsa guessed was ore. Magic pulsed and the liquid turned into a perfect solid sphere. It dropped into his palm with a slight slap and he put it in his basket. He rocked back onto his feet and stood up in one smooth motion. Elsa looked at to find the silver draining out his eyes, leaving them the same clear blue color as the sky behind him. She reached out and let him pull her to her feet. She felt his eyes on her as she stood and peeked into his basket. About three quarters full of rocks and ore.  
“So,” He said, reaching down to grabbing on of the straps on the basket and hoisted it over his shoulders. It had to be incredibly heavy but Elsa so no real strain on his face, “When I forced the change, I did not expect it to be so beautiful.”  
“You knew this was going to happen?” She asked and he thought about it. He motioned for her to follow him and together they walked down the path.  
"It’s a bit more complicated than that. I’ll explain in detail when we get to my hut but in a word, yes.”


	3. A Devastating Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa spends a little time with Daniel in the depths of his mind.

“What is this place?” Elsa asked as she and Daniel walked down the mountain path. They’d been walking for some time and the sun was beginning to dip over the mountain peaks, casting cooling shade over their route. There was a soft breeze that tussled his hair and he hummed quietly to himself. He paused in his humming and looked at her. His blue eyes inquisitive.  
Elsa has never met someone this. Someone who radiated raw aggression and power with his presence. His body was built on corded muscles and many scars ran up his arms and neck. All faint, either old or not that deep. Every movement telegraphed the potential for explosive and decisive violence. She knew he’s done some horrible despite the River not showing her but she wasn’t stupid.  
There was also his magic. She didn’t think he meant to do it and she had a feeling he was intentionally ratcheting it down but his magic towered over her like a mountain, steady and true, slow to anger and devastating in power.  
“Eh, I don’t know for certain.” He said with a goofy grin, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. The action sent the rocks in the basket tumbling about and Elsa feared they spill out but they didn’t. They walked for a few more minutes in silence until Elsa couldn’t bare the silence any more.  
“What did you mean by forcing a change?” Daniel pondered the question for a bit than seemed to struggle with words.  
“It’s tough to explain,” He said with a sigh, “But I do owe you an explanation. So let me ask you how much do you know about magic?” It seemed to be Elsa’s turn for being at a loss for words and Daniel chuckled. His hand came to rest ever so gently on her shoulder.. He didn’t touch her skin, she only felt pressure from the base of his palm and his fingertips just before where her dress ended. She noted that.  
“Magic is something that doesn’t have many set rules so trying to explain it is...pointless to a degree.” Daniel explained. They came up into a fork in the path, one following the coast and another cutting into a menacing looking route that cut into the mountain. Daniel pointed towards the one she was hoping he wouldn’t. She followed, looking up the steep walls of rock that loomed over her.  
“As to what to this place is,” Elsa thought about commenting that he was avoiding the real question but decided that he’d get there eventually and if she ever ran out of patience she’d press the subject.  
“Well at first, I thought it was the afterlife until you showed up.” Daniel said. This shocked Elsa. No one has ever died from being frozen in ice. Though if she thought about it, she could maybe understand how he came to that conclusion.  
“Your magic is fire.” She said. She could feel it under his skin. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling. Like sitting in a sauna with no steam. Daniel looked at her and shook his head. He pulled up his sleeve closest to her to reveal the edges of the markings.  
“While I am partly a being of fire, it is not my native magic nor was it the magic I was born with. A reward for an unintended consequence that has the side effect of pyromancy.” Elsa looked at him for a long time. She knew he was being purposely vague and cryptic. He wasn’t even being subtle about it. She might have pressed it had he not continued his explanation.  
“My best guess is that this is a kind of dream.” He waved a hand, gesturing to the surroundings, “A dream built around what I think an idyllic life would be.” Elsa looked up at the high walls of stone and suddenly the vision of being crush by boulders mugged her. How he found this peaceful was beyond her. She would do most anything to avoid this situation. Eventually the path spat them out on a grassy bluff over looking a dense forest. Daniel turned sharply to follow the mountains and Elsa spotted a small stone hut pressed against the mountain face.  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Daniel said. Elsa agreed; humble indeed. The building barely looked large enough to be a small shed. There was a fire pit just outside the door and a small plant garden off the side. Some other structure peeked out from the other side but not enough for Elsa to determine what it was.  
“Hold on, I’ll grab some chairs for tea.” He set the basket down and disappeared into the hut. Elsa wandered over to the garden.  
It was this large rectangular section next to his house. It lacked the order and careful grooming most gardens had but instead seemed more like pure wilderness under semi strict management. There was a clear and definite edge to the garden. One moment, soft, green grass swayed lazily in the breeze then the next a riot of colorful flowers blooming in no particular order  
“You like it?” His voice slid over her a second after his magic, wild and curious. How did he manage three different aspects of magic. It wasn’t natural yet it seemed balanced inside him. She turned and found two stone stools around the fire, which now burned and had a pot over it. On each stool was a simple cup made of clay, each engraved with the scene of a pack of wolves running through the forest.  
“It’s beautiful.” He smiled and Elsa ignored it. It was a sweet smile and made him unbearable handsome with his roguish features. Elsa would not be distracted until she had her answers as to why she was here and how he ‘forced a change.’  
“A habit I picked up from my mother. She could grow gardens worthy of the old gods in a few weeks. I’m not much of a gardener but I some experience in the area.” He looked at garden and Elsa caught something unguarded in his gaze. A longing for something, something he believed was out of reach. His eyes flicked to her, caught her looking and silver rolled over his irises. Power rose up within him, something unlike she’s ever felt before stirred but it vanished.  
“I’ve never had a green thumb.” Elsa commented and moved to the fire. She felt his eyes on her for a moment then the feeling receded as he walked to the other stool, eyes back to blue.  
“How come your eyes change color?” A mischievous smile tugged at his lips, highlighting a faint scar that cleaved through the right corner of them. It had a wicked effect. He seemed like a rogue from the novels she’s read as a girl and a boy who’d just told a ridiculous joke that he expected to be funny.  
“When a mage, a magic user like you and I, reach a certain point of power, our magic spills out in small other ways. For most, it’s in the touch, a slight spark of power. Other’s have it spill into their voices. A small few, myself, my mother and one other that I know of, have it spill into our eyes. It’s generally how mages differ the new from the experienced but each mage’s power manifests differently.”  
“Do I have it?” She asked. She knew very little about magic other than it revolved around feelings and instinct. She’s never met anyone else with magic and she wasn’t sure how this would play out. Daniel nodded and grabbed the pot of boiling water with his bare hand. Elsa gasped, expecting his hand to get burned but his skin flushed a slight red and that was it. His other hand reached out and Elsa picked up her cup and handed it to her. He was very careful not to touch her, touching the clay between her fingers and gently taking it from her.  
“You are fawned over by every man who’s ever talked to you and when you enter a room if there is somebody not related to you or in love with another, they tend to look at you, no?” She flinched. It made her extremely uncomfortable how perfectly he described it. She’d learned to use it to her advantage as Queen when she was negotiating with other nations and traders but it made her uncomfortable.  
“You are extremely powerful, Elsa. Your magic spills out as a presence. When you walk into a room, everyone feels it and seeks to find out what it is. That combined with your natural beauty makes for a devastating combination.” He tilted the pot and a light liquid poured out in a rush of steam. He handed it back to her and Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.  
“How do you know my name?” Daniel smiled as he poured himself some tea. Some thing brushed against her senses. It felt far off and curious. Poking at her like a scared child than retreating quickly.  
“About seven years ago,” He looked up and away, trying to recall some details, “That sounds about right, I was on a search for the woman who gave birth to me. I had questions to ask and no idea how to find her.”  
“Did you?” Elsa asked.  
“No, eventually I stopped. I had the answers I sought and no desire to find her anymore but that’s not the story.” His voice grew a measured cadence as he spoke. Elsa leaned forward and listened. He was a good story teller, she just knew it,  
“I searched much of the known world for her, wasted nearly a year on it until I ended up in Aredelle. A twist of fate or sheer happenstance? I don’t know but I gained access to the Castle’s library after a small turn of luck had Queen Iduna witnessing my magic.” Elsa wanted desperately to ask him what happened but felt interrupting would shatter the magic his voice was weaving around her. She got the absurd notion of a sea breeze and the rocking of a ship underneath her.  
“They wanted to know if there was a way to contain or control their daughter’s magic. I told them control comes from training and experience. They asked me to try. I didn’t say no, I felt an obligation as they allowed me access to their records. One good deed deserves another.”  
“We’ve never met.” Elsa said and Daniel nodded in agreement. Somehow she found that she didn’t like that answer.  
“While unlike most mages, who only possess one magic, I, due to many and annoying circumstances, possess several. However, none of them have to deal with hydromancy or its specialties. I couldn’t offer you any help. Water is beyond my knowledge and ability.” He regretted it. Elsa wasn’t sure how she knew but she did.  
“The King, the Queen and I spent the following days researching for a solution. We talked about bringing another mage into the kingdom but I only know one other with the power over water and she...she’s a character, unsuited for the role of mentor. Eventually we came across the Enchanted Forest. The Kind and Queen argued against it but I found my answer. The Ahtohallan, a river of memories. They warned me about the mist and I told them that I had yet to meet a wall I couldn’t break through. I didn’t leave right away as events elsewhere drew my attention but a few years later I had returned to finish my quest.” He paused and shook his eyes. Elsa got the feeling that these events were something he held onto with something close to annoyance.  
“Little did I know that there were a group of powerful spirits at work in the forest. I thought I broke through but in reality they let me through. Spent four years trying to get out. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that my magic would be enough to force Ahtohallan to do something. I broke into her heart and let her show me what I wanted to know.”  
“And ended up frozen.” Elsa finished. He shrugged and sipped his tea. She had a faint idea of what he meant by it. His magic was foreign to this area, it felt different to Elsa than the magic of the spirits. It tugged at her senses, forcing her to take notice, like scanning a room full of friends and picking out the one person who didn’t belong.  
“You don’t belong here and hoped that the spirits would do something that would end up with you being free.” Elsa said. How could he have known? He didn’t know her or about her heritage. He banked his entire life on the fact that the spirit didn’t want him to be here enough to make it so events could transpire for just that.  
“A dangerous gamble.” Elsa sipped her tea. It was sweet and delightful, “What if nothing changed?” Daniel laughed and swept an arm out towards the forest. It was a wonderful view. She knew what he was going to say next.  
“An eternity here, no more battles, no more horrors, just peace. I couldn’t even imagine a better life.”  
“But I am here so how do we get out?” She didn’t mean it as sharply as she said it but the question had been weighing on her mind. If this was some kind of dream than there had to be away for them to wake up. Daniel sighed and finished his tea. His eyes grew speculative and he leaned back.  
“In all honesty, I don’t know. I had hoped it would just...dissolve by now but it seems that I need to help it along.” Daniel said with a sigh. Silver burst over his eyes and magic slammed into Elsa so hard that her breath was forced out of her lungs and darkness claimed her vision.


	4. Mine is far harder than yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is free except he is in the middle of a glacier with a sleeping woman. With no idea what to do, he takes her home

I woke up face down on the ice. My entire body ached. Good. Pain meant I was alive. I slowly tested to make sure all of my fingers and toes were there along with major muscle groups. I pushed myself to my knees and looked around. Dark, cold and icy. Well, I wasn’t in the dream anymore. A stab of disappointment welled inside me. I liked that dream, it was everything I ever wanted.  
“Was it worth it?” The spirits whispered in my mind. I rolled my shoulders, fire born of rage and desire, crested over them and stretched out. The feeling was like the flame was an actual body part and in a sense it was. I was human and didn’t have wings but the Dragon’s Heart that made me more than human gave them to me.  
“Aye.” For a long time, I had wondered why my birth mother had left me with my father. I had hoped it was in a strange desire to provide me with a better life but in reality, it was because she didn’t want a child. It hurt but it was worth knowing.  
I looked down and saw her collapsed at my feet. I knelt down, gently pulling my longsword out from under her and returning it to my back. She was remarkably beautiful. The last time I was in Arendelle, I didn’t have the honor of seeing her but I felt her power through many walls. I had tried so desperately to find a way to help her but I was a born Terramancer and a made Pyromancer. Even my native magic didn’t help. I sent out missives to every person I knew who might be able to help. Except for the one Hydromancer I knew. Odessa was a sailor and she wouldn’t leave her ship for any kind of extended amount of time.  
I furled my wings back and dismissed the flames. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, careful not to touch any kind of skin. I’ve never met a Cryomancer in person before. The way her magic manifested made it hard not to look at her and combined with how beautiful she was...I was right before, devastating.  
“Interesting.” I watched her, counting her breaths. Unconscious and her life force was stronger than most. I normally have to do more to keep someone alive when I pull that trick. Carefully, I scooped her up into my arms. Her magic pierced my skin and tried very hard to make me cold. I walked until I say the hole in the ceiling that meant a way out. My wings snapped open and I shot up into the air.  
“You could have killed her.” The spirits commented as I gently touched down. I looked over my shoulder, down into the depths and bared my teeth. They gave her to little credit; Elsa was one of the strongest mages I’ve ever met. If I was just a Terramancer, I’d put her power above mine.  
When I came left the cavern and saw the Dark Sea, I heave a sigh. It would be so much easier to just walk along the seafloor but Elsa needed help. I would have to fly. I hated flying. Terramancers belong on the earth, not in the sky. Still, either a four day walk or a one day flight. Another sigh.  
It felt good, flying, despite my hatred of it. Like stretching after a long nap. I didn’t know how long I’ve been in the ice but the sky was clear and not a cloud in sight. A good day for flying. I ignored the spirits whispering in my ear as I focused on making good time. When I left the glacier with Elsa in my arms, the sun was cresting above the horizon. By the time I saw land it was late evening. I banked to the right and followed the coast. I had studied this landscape extensively before becoming trapped.  
By the time, the time the kingdom came into view, I was tired and cranky. I had power from three different magical sources not to mention my own reserves but flying was a difficult task in and of itself. Maintaining the physical requirement and the magical output needed to maintain my wings was more mentally tiring than physically.  
“Hold!” The guards shouted as I landed, rather abruptly in the middle of the courtyard. I looked at them, as they circled me and drew their swords, “Put the Queen’s sister down!” I looked at them, confused. Queen’s sister? Elsa was the older sibling. I was under the impression that royalty went eldest sibling first for the crown unless something changed while I was gone. Still, I wasn’t in the best of moods so I flexed my magic a bit. Weapons didn’t really work against me as they were all made of the earth. The blades shattered and the shards floated in the air, slowly spiraling towards me.  
“I need a room. Would one of you kindly direct me to an empty one?” the main door opened with a loud crash and the man and woman who came out quickly slid to a halt as I formed countless blades out of the floating metallic shards in the air.  
“Who are you? What happened to Elsa?” the woman asked. Young, just above twenty, with golden brown hair and familiar blue eyes. Anna. The younger sister. She seemed far more mature than when I last saw her, some odd years ago.  
"She saved me from the ice. She’s alive and well, just sleep.” I dropped the magic and the blades fell, no longer held aloft by my magic. They seeded the ground, point first. I fought a sigh as I felt the pattern in my mind. Rhea would jump for joy is she found out that I was creating patterns without trying.   
“What? Why were you in the ice?” I scanned the guards and my eyes stopped on a familiar, graying soldier. Recognition flared in his eyes and he stepped forward. I reached out and several of the blade sprang free of the ground. I molded them in mid-flight to a simple mesh hammock held together by my magic. The blades in my was were pulled free and hung suspended out of my way.  
“Lieutenant Mattias,” I greeted warmly as we clasped arms like warriors of old, “Good to see you.” His brown eyes were warm and kind. Destin Mattias was a good man and I knew so little good men. Honorable and brave. The true shape of a soldier and friend.  
“Why do I have this feeling that you’re why we’re free.” He smiled and I shook my head. I had nothing to do with this. I just hoped the Spirits of this land would dislike the taste of my magic enough to want me out. I was still unsure about if they released me because of that or because of who Elsa was.  
“Whatever you think did, it was probably Elsa. I’ve spent I don’t know how long as a statue in the heart of a glacier.” Anna brushed past us and towards her sister. On instinct I grabbed her shoulder and pull her away. An instant later an icy wind blasted through the courtyard.  
“I’m to damned tire for this.” I sighed as my wings snapped out, blocking Destin and Queen Anna from the wind. I needed more sleep if I was going to deal with this. I weaved my magic, gently setting the sleeping ice queen on the ground while I pulled all the metal to me. Building armor on the fly was not something I was good at and I knew by the fact that it felt clunky and restrictive. I would have to practice this more often but at the moment, it would do.  
“What’s going on? I heard Queen Anna scream behind me, trying to be heard over the howling wind. I took a step forward, letting more fire out. Another step and more magic pour out. I curse as I drew my two short swords and hacked at the icy shards that began forming. This was true power at one’s weakest moments. She didn’t know she was safe and her magic was going to keep raging until she woke up or calmed down. Both options were painful for me. I bent and an icicle shot by my face. Spirits, that was close. I poured magic and fire into my swords and I took another step. I couldn’t move the metal she was resting on. Elsa, while asleep, has built herself a nice, icy bed.   
“Daniel!” I heard Destin shout. I shot a look behind as I ducked under a large chunk of ice. They were trapped; ice had begun to build and form around them, locking them in. I snarled. I would have to sink deeper. I shattered my armor and began using all the metal I could to form walls around the innocents. The Dragon’s Heart was not a power or a magic. It was a title and a gift. It was given to a non-dragon who had proved themselves worthy and a friend to their kind. A gift that changed one on a fundamental level. I reached to the part of my magic that hid it. It rested at the bottom of my soul along with my native magic but when I called on it, it woke with a roar.  
My skin darkened and segmented into scales. My blood ignited and I exhaled pure heat. A sound older than humanity rumbled in my chest. I had all the powers of an Elder Dragon and eventually I would become one but not today. I kept the scales to my arms; I only needed the fire at the moment. Elder Dragons weren’t bound to one element like mages were but the Elder that forced this on me was a bit of a trickster. I was stuck with an element I despised until I gave in to the Heart. The argument that ensued after I had woken up and found the nasty lizard was not a happy one. My back bore the scars of my youthful arrogance and idiocy.  
The ice melted and turned to steam as soon as it came close to me. The wind still hindered me but I pushed on through. Elsa laid on her pedestal, peaceful and beautiful. Shame she was trying to kill all of us in her sleep. I couldn’t touch her like this; not while the Dragon’s Heart filled my veins. The two elements would rage until one died. I placed both hands on the ice next to her and leaned over her. I studied her face, focusing on anything other than the pain of forcing the Dragon’s Heart back to sleep. It raged and burned as it hated being confined. Like a real Dragon, the Heart wants to be free, to fly across the skies and roam the earth. It wanted freedom until it met the cold steel of my will.  
“You’re going to owe me, Elsa.” I grunted as blood dripped from my nose onto her cheek. It steamed and then froze. The drop cracked and was pulled off her bit by bit. I shifted to keep more blood off her. My skin flowed and smoothed over, the scales sank into my skin and the Heart finally went under. I crashed to my knees as my strength fled. Ow. I forced myself towards the head of the pedestal, using the edge to leverage myself to my feet. I leaned over the sleeping mage and bared my teeth at her.  
“I hope you appreciate the amount of willpower its taking not to crack my skull against yours right now, M’lady because mine is far harder than yours.” I said, gently pressing my forehead against hers. Her skin was warm and soft. Magic sparked at the contact and raw power constricted me. Stars and Spirits, she was strong. The blizzard that was her magic met the mountain that was mine and raged. Cold sank into my bones and I fought off a sudden drowsiness.  
Words tumbled off my lips, bringing with them a magic that was older than mortal thought. The words wove a tune and I sang. It was some travel song I had been taught by a companion years ago. It was soft and sad. A story of a man betrayed and a woman left alone. The words didn’t have any special meaning but the melody wove a magic around the two of us that slowly pulled the storm into it. I felt the spirits manifest around me. I didn’t look but I knew they were there.  
A voice rang out, angelic and vocalized with me. The words faded as more spirits joined. Spirits were beings of pure magic and power. Very few mages were born with the ability to communicate with spirits. It happened under two circumstances; the first applied to me. Somewhere in my bloodline, one of my ancestors were from an ancient clan from the mist of ancient humans. I didn’t know what happened to make them beloved by the spirits but I was. The second was most likely what happened to Elsa.  
Every land had its spirits and they always had someone who spoke their will. It was usually a family business and I knew for a fact that Iduna was one such person. When I met the former Queen, the spirits had danced around me, chattering endlessly. It had surprised me that Elsa was born with magic. It was rare for someone with no magic in their heritage to be born with it but Elsa was a born with a terrifying amount of it.  
The blizzard slowly ebbed until Elsa’s magic was as peaceful as she slept. I fell quiet as the spirits continued to sing. I bled from several cuts, some deep, some barely a scratch but I was too tired to care. I collapsed, twisting enough so I don’t brain myself on the edge of the pedestal. I hit the ground, my magic pulsed, turning it soft so I didn’t have a hard landing. I looked up to a bright clear night with stars blinking and Spirits dancing. I fought to stay awake but the Spirits’ song proved stronger than my exhausted body and mind could fight. I slipped into oblivion with the Spirits’ lullaby still ringing in my ears.


End file.
